Intense nociceptive stimuli can produce a central sensitization to later noxious stimulation in both laboratory animals and man. Long term potentiation (LTP), the best-studied cellular model of neuroplasticity within the CNS, involves a seemingly permanent increase in neuronal excitation following repeated activation of afferent input to that neuron. We have recently developed a model of LTP in the spinal cord slice preparation and begun to investigate its pharmacological and physiological characteristics using visualized whole cell voltage clamp recordings. Mu opiates inhibit induction of spinal LTP. Both exogenous and endogenous kappa opiates also inhibit LTP but act primarily by inhibiting maintenance mechanisms. [unreadable] [unreadable] In this proposal we plan to expand our studies of LTP in the spinal cord slice by: 1) using imaging techniques to specifically target dorsal horn nociceptors (i.e., selecting back-filled spinothalamic cells with three dimensional morphologies characteristic of nociceptors) for further experiments on kappa modulation of spinal LTP. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2) examining animals previously sensitized to noxious stimuli by inflammation (with resultant long-term anatomical and physiological changes in spinal pain circuitry) to correlate behavioral evidence of sensitization with electrophysiological evidence of spinal LTP including sensitivity to kappa opioids. [unreadable] [unreadable] 3) studying the dose related effects of dynorphin in modulating Lamina I neurotransmission and LTP, including differentiation of its kappa opiate and NMDA receptor activities. [unreadable] [unreadable] Such investigations of LTP in the spinal cord will lead to a better understanding of CNS neuroplasticity, in general, and nociceptive sensitization, in particular, and may ultimately lead to better pharmacological means of managing or preventing certain pain states.